Método no convencional
by ShinIshida
Summary: Después de varias horas de súplica por parte de Ayano, logró convencer a Shintaro para que le ayudara a estudiar para el examen de matemáticas del día siguiente. Cómo ella tenía tan mala memoria, esperó al último momento para pedir la ayuda de Shintaro. Lo cual lo dejó algo irritado y sorprendido de que ella fuera tan "torpe". Pero al final se dejó convencer. (ShinAya One-Shot)


**Método no convencional.**

Después de varias horas de súplica por parte de Ayano, logró convencer a Shintaro para que le ayudara a estudiar para el examen de matemáticas del día siguiente. Cómo ella tenía tan mala memoria, esperó al último momento para pedir la ayuda de Shintaro. Lo cual lo dejó algo irritado y sorprendido de que ella fuera tan "torpe". Pero al final fue convencido con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado…Por milésima vez desde que conoce a Ayano, ella le llamaría "Kisaragi-sensei".

OoO

—Por favor…—No recuerdo cuántas veces he escuchado esa frase en lo que va del día.

—No—Ni cuántas veces he respondido igual.

Sólo sé que esa chica…Ayano Tateyama…Puede ser de las personas más molestas que conozco.

—Shintaro~ Por favor…—Ella podría ser una gran alumna…Si no mirara por esa ventana todo el día, apuesto a que sería capaz de competir conmigo en calificaciones.

—No, ahora ya intenta ser algo más responsable. Deberías dejar de mirar por la ventana…—Según ella soy demasiado monótono. Y la razón es simple. No quiero agradarle ni caerle mal a nadie.

—Ah, vamos, aunque sea una página~—Mas esa no es la única razón.

Yo nunca se lo he dicho. Pero mi memoria es muy buena. Demasiado. Tanto que es endemoniadamente exacta. Con sólo una mirada vaga puedo memorizar la cantidad de cosas que hay en un jarrón de galletas por ejemplo. Aunque la imagen que veo en mi mente es nublada y borrosa, es lo suficientemente clara cómo para llegar a eso.

—Shintaro~ Por favor…Ya no lo pediré más si me ayudas esta vez~—Vaya que es mentirosa. Para todos los exámenes es lo mismo. El día antes todos están consternados por la prueba, y es allí cuando ella llega a pedirme el favor de ayudarla a estudiar.

Es como si se burlara de mí con su sonrisa…No puedo describirlo. Tendrías que verlo para saber lo que se siente no poder odiar a alguien aunque lo desees con todas tus fuerzas.

—No, vete a estudiar sola—Aunque yo soy bastante cortante con ella para que se aleje, siempre regresa a mí. Tengo entendido que también tiene otros amigos y vida social. Pero cada vez que puede, está a mi lado.

Pero ese día. Luego de 40 veces exactamente de decirle que no…Me rendí.

—Por favor…—Otra vez, ella me miraba con unos ojos llenos de súplica. Ya eran las 6:57 PM, lo que significa que quedaban minutos nada más para salir de clases e ir a casa.

—¡De acuerdo! Bien, bien…—Suspiré con toda la frustración acumulada en mi garganta, y le dirigí la mirada muy molesto. Cualquiera se habría asustado de mis ojos llenos de rabia. Pero ella no. Más bien, se veía más alegre que cualquier otro momento de este día.

—Gracias, Kisaragi-sensei…—Y otra mala costumbre que tiene, es llamarme "sensei" cuando le doy sus forzadas asesorías.

—Deja de llamarme así…¿Sabes qué? Ve por tus cosas y luego regresa aquí. Iré a la biblioteca a buscar el libro que necesitaremos…—El timbre sonó y al mismo tiempo ella asintió con la cabeza.

Saludamos al profesor y cada quién fue a hacer lo planeado.

Las actividades de clubes siempre se realizan por la tarde. Y cómo ya casi llegaba el festival cultural, había mucho que preparar. Así que la escuela estaba abierta hasta las 10 PM.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca, también pensaba en que nosotros (por decir nosotros, me refiero a Ayano y yo) no pasaremos el festival en nuestra escuela. Iremos a la escuela en la que trabaja el padre de Ayano. Y si me preguntan el por qué yo también voy…Es porque también me dejé convencer.

Unos minutos después de conseguir el libro ya estaba de vuelta en el salón. Y lo primero que vi al entrar era un paisaje bastante surrealista, el salón cubierto de un degrade anaranjado por la puesta del sol, y allí estaba ella con su bufanda. Mirando a la ventana. Tan concentrada que no pude evitar caminar sin hacer mucho ruido y dejar caer el pesado libro en la mesa.

El ruido la hizo exaltarse y gritar. Puede que sea cruel, pero sonreí un poco y evité reír porque si lo hacía, ella me molestaría luego.

—¡Qué malo eres!—Ella estaba intentando recuperar el aliento mientras se volteaba a verme.

—Pff, cómo sea…Comencemos o se nos hará tarde—Abrí el libro y tomé asiento a su lado. Sabía que esta clase me dejaría completamente agotado.

—ₓₓ—

—Entonces…¿Entendiste?—Luego de explicar la teoría, y la forma en la que se resolvían los ejercicios, hice la pregunta del millón.

—M-más o menos…—No se veía nada segura de sus palabras. Pero yo igualmente le entregué el lápiz y la hoja de cálculo.

—Veamos si en verdad entendiste—Y dejé mi mano caer en la silla. Sin darme cuenta, al parecer ella vio que mi mano estaba muy cerca de la suya, lo que la hizo ponerse nerviosa, aunque yo en el momento no sabía bien por qué.

—D-de acuerdo…—El lápiz tembloroso comenzó a moverse en la hoja. Había comenzado bastante bien, siguiendo las leyes y reglas, y aplicando las propiedades. Era un solo gran ejercicio lleno de fórmulas, las cuales ella resolvió perfectamente. Pero el lápiz se detuvo cuando llegó a la parte de las ecuaciones. Era bastante fácil de hacer.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Arqueé una ceja en confusión.—Ibas perfecto—Ella colocó una vez más el lápiz en la hoja, pero no lo movió en absoluto.

—N-no recuerdo…—Volteó a verme y nos quedamos viéndonos en una posición algo incómoda.

—Eh…Lo que sucede es que aquí hay un tipo especial de ecuación con raíces…—Le desvié la mirada y señalé aquel ejercicio.—Las raíces de este tipo no se resuelven cómo las normales…En lugar de hacerlo cómo cuando multiplicas, se usa un método no convencional…—Arrastré el libro hasta donde estábamos y nuevamente le expliqué.

—¡Ahora ya entendí!—Volvió a sonreír como de costumbre y finalizó el ejercicio rápidamente.

Suspiré y por accidente al moverme hacia atrás para tomar respaldo, tomé su mano.

—¿Shintaro?—Yo tenía mis ojos cerrados, así que sólo escuche su voz que parecía ser la de una niña asustada.

—¿Qué pasa?—Estaba tan agotado que no noté lo que hacía, y no abrí mis ojos.

—Uhm…T-tu mano…—Al escuchar eso abrí los ojos de golpe y me volteé a ver que en verdad había ocurrido…Lo más vergonzoso que pudo pasar, ocurrió.

—A-ah…y-yo…l-lo siento…—Desvié la mirada tratando de ocultar mis mejillas rojas.

—N-no importa…—Que idiota. Ni siquiera solté su mano.—Hey…—No me atreví a mirarla nuevamente, así que sólo le respondí con un sonido.—Creo que estoy más segura de hacer el examen si me das la mano…A-así que…E-en el examen…¿Me dejarías tomar tu mano?—Eso alteró aún más mi expresión. ¿Qué responder ante eso?

Eso no es normal…No es normal resolverlo de ese modo…Esto es como aquel ejercicio que le costó resolver…

—E-está bien…S-sólo esta vez…—Si ya me había rendido una vez ante ella…¿Qué más da? Y en ningún momento, desde que salimos de la escuela, ni en aquel semáforo…Ni en aquel parque…Ni en frente del reloj mecánico…Ni al pasar frente al cementerio…Ni siquiera en aquella colina empinada antes de que tuviéramos que separarnos…Nunca solté su mano. Y al día siguiente tampoco lo haría.

¿Esto es en verdad a lo que le llamamos métodos no convencionales?

OoO


End file.
